pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Test of Will
Test of Will is the fifth episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 3/16/2016. Story Snake is drawing out battle tactics in the dirt, while Villager chases a Butterfree with a net. Snake: Team Secret will be our toughest adversaries yet. We need to formulate a way to defeat them. Are you listening?! Villager: Huh? The Butterfree flies off, Villager sighing in disappointment. Villager: Aw. Snake: I don’t think you’re taking this seriously. Villager: Oh, I am. You’re just taking it too seriously, old man. Snake: The success of my mission is dependent on defeating this team. We need to create some combos so we have the tactful advantage. Villager: Hm. Ooh! I have an idea! End Scene Scene Change: Day of the third round. Morton: Welcome, everyone to the third round of the tournament! Today, we are going to get right to it! The first match, Team Combat vs. Team Aura! Kat & Ana: Place your bets! Place your bets here! Dedede: 2000 gold on Combat! Wario: That’s a low bet for you, Dedede. Dedede: Do you known how much money I lost on that last round? Wario: Oh, yeah! I cleaned up good. Dedede: Well, I have to be a bit more conservative this round. Pikachu: Pika pika! Ana: 1000 on Aura, coming up! Steve: 1500 on Combat! Dakota: Dude, do you even have that much? Steve: Of course I do! I think. Ike: I’ll put 200 on Combat. Their strength and unity will be good, plus they’ll have the type advantage. Palutena: I’ll go 500 on Aura. Mr. Game and Watch rings a bell. Wii Fit Trainer: It said 800 on Aura. Lucario and Greninja are on one side of the field, as Ryu and Little Mac take to the other side. Ryu: This will be our toughest match yet. Lucario’s Mega Evolution is deadly enough, but their teamwork is phenomenal. Little Mac: So is ours! The two of us together, we can take them down! Kat & Ana: Cease betting! Roy K: And begin! Lucario: Hurah! Greninja: Grenij! Lucario and Greninja take to the field, as Ryu and Little Mac throw their Pokéballs, choosing Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Hitmonlee: Hitmonlee! Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! Little Mac: Agility to Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan dashes forward with Agility, going for Sky Uppercut. Greninja uses Shadow Sneak, extending its shadow. Greninja teleports through and kicks Hitmonchan skyward. Lucario dashes forward with Extreme Speed, into the air after Hitmonchan. Ryu: Hadoken! Hitmonlee charges a fireball Hidden Power, firing it. Hitmonchan rolls to the side, as the Hadoken soars and hits Lucario, stopping its attack. Little Mac: Go for Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan speeds in with Sky Uppercut, striking Greninja. Greninja transforms into a log, as it slams into Hitmonchan, knocking him back. Lucario dashes in for Force Palm. Ryu: Mind Reader to Hi Jump Kick. Hitmonlee closes his eyes, as he leaps in, countering Lucario’s Force Palm with Hi Jump Kick, knocking Lucario away. Ryu: Close Combat! Hitmonlee unleashes a blur of kicks, as Lucario uses Double Team to dodge. Each kick hits an illusion, as Lucario slides in from behind, tripping Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee catches himself on his hands, spinning and getting back up. Greninja fires a Hydro Pump at Hitmonlee, who counters with Hadoken. Morton: Folks, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such an equally matched battle! The other rounds were impressive, but I haven’t a clue who’s to win this one! Little Mac: Whoa! These guys are good! Ryu: I told you. We need to change strategies. Hitmonlee, let’s use Shinku Hadoken! Morton: Ryu is using his second Final Smash! How will this go? Hitmonlee releases Hidden Power, the blue orbs of fire circle around Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee holds his hands back, the Hidden Power condensing into one orb in his hands. Hitmonlee then fires the Shinku Hadoken at Lucario and Greninja. Greninja charges a Water Shuriken, as Lucario charges an Aura Sphere. Little Mac: Hitmonchan, use the chance for Focus Punch! Hitmonchan prepares Focus Punch, as Lucario grunts. Lucario and Greninja fire their attacks, going towards Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. The Shinku Hadoken sucks the attacks towards it, breaking them. Greninja moves in the path of the attack, as Shinku Hadoken hits it head on. Greninja is stuck in the attack as it continues to fly, catching Lucario as well. Hitmonchan then dashes in with Focus Punch, as Greninja teleports with Shadow Sneak, going to intercept it. Hitmonchan strikes Greninja hard with Focus Punch, it going flying out of the arena. Roy K: Greninja is out of the field! Morton: And now, it’s Lucario alone against two powerful Fighting Pokémon. What will it do? Lucario sighs, as it mega evolves into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario: Huragh! Mega Lucario dashes in, going at Hitmonchan. Little Mac: Hitmonchan, Counter! Mega Lucario goes to strike Hitmonchan with Force Palm, when Hitmonchan uses Counter, the two stalling. Ryu: Shin Shoryuken! Mega Lucario is blown back, as Hitmonlee appears, going to strike it with Hi Jump Kick. Mega Lucario uses Double Team, the Hi Jump Kick going through them and into the ground. Hitmonlee groans from the recoil, as Mega Lucario strikes Hitmonlee hard, sending him crashing into the wall. Roy K: Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Morton: In a stunning revelation, Hitmonlee is down! This leaves Mega Lucario and Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan is panting heavily, as is Mega Lucario. Little Mac: Only me. With that power, can’t risk Focus Punch or Counter. Which means we have to win this on speed. Hitmonchan! Agility to Sky Uppercut! Hitmonchan dashes in with Sky Uppercut, speeding up to barely be a blur. Mega Lucario uses Extreme Speed, becoming less of a blur. The two collide and land past each other. Hitmonchan collapses. Roy K: Hitmonchan is unable to battle! The winner is Team Aura! Mega Lucario reverts, as Lucario drops to its knees, panting heavily. Lucario: Hu-rah! Larry leads two Wobbuffet out onto the field, putting Lucario on the stretcher. They carry Lucario out. Morton: And, an excellent battle to start the first round off! Now, the next battle! Team Undercovers vs. Team Secret! Snake: Alright, kid. Our objective is to beat these guys. We can’t allow them to win, at any cost. Villager: Got it! Don’t worry, old man. I’ve still got an ace in the hole! Wario: Alright, alright! Anybody betting on Secret, or do we all want their bleep kicked? Steve: Wario! I didn’t think you’d cuss. Wario: Well, who gives a bleep, am I right? Steve: You bleeping know it! Resetti: Hold it there! Resetti breaks out of the ground, smoking mad. Resetti: You guys really going to push me like that? I have no problem with sending you guys into rehab and miss this match? Steve: No. I’m sorry, Mr. Resetti. Resetti: That’s better. Wario: Oh, you bleep. Like anyone gives a bleep. Resetti: That’s it! Goodbye, Wario! Resetti whistles, as three Digletts and three Dugtrios break out of the ground. They then retract back down, as the Digletts pop up around Steve. Wario: What the? Diglett: Diglett dig! Diglett dig! The Diglett retract, as the Dugtrio pop up. Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! The Dugtrio retract, as the Diglett pop up. Diglett: Diglett dig! Diglett dig! The Diglett retract, as the Dugtrio pop up. Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! Wario: You really think that I’m scared of A hole opens up under his feet, as Wario falls through. Resetti: And now, I’ll take all his profits. The Digletts and Dugtrios dig around the stand, as it falls through the floor. Kat: Hey! Ana: That’s ours! Ridley flies onto the field, as Porky leaps onto the field. Ridley roars, Steve looking disturbed. Steve: Resetti! Where are you?! Ridley is cussing like a sailor! Villager: Hi Mr. Dragon person! Ridley roars, as he throws a Pokéball, choosing Garchomp. Porky fires a Pokéball, choosing Metagross. Snake: They’re not ones for small talk. Let’s go, Forretress. Villager: Go, Slaking! Snake and Villager throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Forretress: Forretress. Slaking: (Yawning) Slaking. Roy K: And, begin! Ridley roars, as Garchomp flies in with Dragon Rush. Villager: Hammer Arm! Slaking hits Garchomp with Hammer Arm, negating the attacks and knocking Garchomp back. Slaking rubs its arm afterwards, it scraped by Rough Skin. Porky lets out a series of beeps, as Metagross leaps into the air, coming down for Earthquake. Snake: Forretress, blanket the field with Spikes! Forretress spins, releasing Spikes which dig into the ground. Metagross lands, releasing Earthquake while detonating the Spikes where it landed. Slaking is hit by Earthquake, while Metagross takes the Spikes. Snake: Now, Zap Cannon! Forretress fires Zap Cannon at Metagross, as Garchomp flies in the path of the Zap Cannon, being immune to it. Ridley roars, as Garchomp flies and strikes Slaking with Brick Break. Villager: Shadow Claw! Slaking slashes through Garchomp with Shadow Claw, as he fires one at Metagross. Porky beeps, as Metagross uses Magnet Rise to levitate and fly forward with Iron Head. Iron Head takes the Shadow Claw, ramming Slaking. Slaking lazily rolls backwards, sitting back up. Snake: Mirror Shot! Ridley roars, as Garchomp breathes Fire Blast, which breaks Forretress’ Mirror Shot. Forretress takes the hit, as it drops from the sky, hitting the ground. Forretress floats back up, moaning. Morton: And, Forretress’ Sturdy ability saved it from an otherwise fatal blow! Villager: Jinkies. That’s a scary combo. Snake: At 1 HP, Forretress won’t be that much more help to you. Can your Slaking take a major blow? Villager: Better than nothing. Do it, old man! Snake: (Nodding) Forretress, Explosion! Forretress floats out into the center of the field, as it glows white. It Explodes, the force wave encompassing the field, the smoke obscuring it. Everyone waits, as it clears. Garchomp and Metagross float in the air, having taken heavy damage. Slaking gets up on two feet, growling. Slaking: (Angrily) Slaking! Villager: Oh. It’s mad now. Roy K: Forretress is out! Snake returns Forretress. Ridley snarls and snaps, as Garchomp flies forward with Giga Impact. Villager: Well, let’s work on building our Dream Home! Slaking: Sla! Slaking holds its hands out, several boulders forming and circling around it. The Rock Tomb boulders shoot out, converging and condensing onto Garchomp, stopping its Giga Impact and trapping him in a rock house. Morton: Villager taught Slaking his Final Smash, Dream House! Villager’s friends would build a house and then blow it up, but how is he going to blow this one… The Rock Tomb drops from the sky, pulling Garchomp to the ground. They hit the Spikes, them detonating and blowing the Rock Tomb up. Garchomp is buried under the Rock Tomb fragments, as he breaks out, snarling. Porky beeps, as Metagross hits Slaking with Psychic, knocking it back. Slaking gets up, lazily angry. Villager: There has to be something. Maybe hubris. Or conceit-fulness. Ridley cackles, as Porky beeps in response. Villager: Oh, wow. Nice job there, Porky! I knew when I first saw you, that you’d be the opponent to beat in this tournament. Porky beeps excitedly, while Ridley snarls at that. Steve: Ooh. Ridley doesn’t like that. Fox: He’s doing what he did to us. Splitting the team apart. Falco: It might work, too. Villager: I mean, look at the statistics, here. Porky, is a kid genius, able to create such complex machinery, and be a big time villain! I mean, Ridley there, he’s just a big dumb lizard, don’t you agree? Porky beeps, as Ridley turns to face Porky, snarling at him. Megaman: Porky agreed with Ridley, saying that Ridley was holding him back. Steve: While Ridley complains about pulling Porky’s weight in this tournament. Porky and Ridley continue to argue amongst each other, as Ridley roars. Garchomp uses Fire Blast, hitting Metagross and dropping it to the ground, into the Spikes, them exploding. Porky beeps in anger, as Metagross recovers, going for an Iron Head. Garchomp blocks the Iron Head with Brick Break, deflecting Metagross and scraping it with Rough Skin. Villager: (With mischievous look) Feint Attack! Slaking appears above Metagross, stomping into Metagross into the ground, the Spikes detonating on it. Metagross tries to stand up, but falls back down, defeated. Roy K: Metagross is unable to battle! Morton: Folks, we just saw one of the reasons that Villager is considered a deadly competitor! He has no qualms in using underhanded tactics to win the day! Ridley roars, as Garchomp flies at Slaking with Giga Impact. Slaking raises its hands, catching Garchomp with its hands, the Rough Skin scraping its hands. Villager: Hammer Arm! Slaking uses one hand to shove Garchomp into the ground, Spikes exploding on it. Slaking swings its other arm, slamming it with Hammer Arm, cratering the ground. Garchomp is down, defeated. Roy K: Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Team Undercovers! Megaman: Yeah! That is the way to fight for justice! Palutena: And yet another team under Ganondorf’s employee is removed from the tournament. Morton: And with that, we end today’s episode! Next time, is the end of the third round! Competing Characters * Team Combat ** Ryu ** Little Mac * Team Aura ** Lucario ** Greninja * Team Undercovers ** Snake ** Villager * Team Secret ** Ridley ** Porky Non-Competing Characters * Kat & Ana * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Mr. Resetti * Dedede * Wario * Pikachu * Steve * Dakota * Ike * Palutena * Mr. Game & Watch * Wii Fit Trainer * Fox * Falco * Megaman Pokémon * Hitmonlee (Ryu's) * Hitmonchan (Little Mac's) * Lucario ** Mega Lucario * Greninja * Forretress (Snake's) * Slaking (Villager's) * Garchomp (Ridley's) * Metagross (Porky's) * Butterfree * Pikachu * Diglett (x3, Mr. Resetti's) * Dugtrio (x3, Mr. Resetti's) Trivia * Villager defeated Ridley and Porky, perhaps the two most dangerous competitors, almost by himself. * The new Final Smashes are... ** Ryu's Shinku Hadoken. It was used by creating several Hidden Power orbs. ** Villager's Dream Home. Slaking used Rock Tomb to trap its foe and slam it to the ground. Spikes on the ground added to it. Blog Posts * Super Smash Bros Battle Blog 6 Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle